


Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team

by semishirants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Implied Relationships, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiratorizawa, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirants/pseuds/semishirants
Summary: 1:47 AMUshijima Wakatoshi created the groupUshijima Wakatoshi named the group SHIRATORIZAWA VOLLEYBALL TEAMUshijima WakatoshiHello everyone! As captain, I ought to make a convenient way for us to communicate better outside of practice! Tendou brought this up to me last week, and I must say that was brilliant of him. I hope we can use this chat to further grow closer as a team, and as friends.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i decided to make a chatfic for my swan-eagle babies because:  
> a.) i have a lot of STZ headcannons/ideas that may be conveyed through this format  
> b.) i wanted to make a chatfic for them for soooo long
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

_1:47 AM_  
_Ushijima Wakatoshi created the group_  
_Ushijima Wakatoshi named the group SHIRATORIZAWA VOLLEYBALL TEAM_

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
Hello everyone! As captain, I ought to make a convenient way for us to communicate better outside of practice! Tendou brought this up to me last week, and I must say that was brilliant of him. I hope we can use this chat to further grow closer as a team, and as friends. 

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Tendou Satori_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Semi Eita_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Ohira Reon_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Yamagata Hayato_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Shirabu Kenjirou_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Kawanishi Taichi_

_Ushijima Wakatoshi added Goshiki Tsutomu_

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
Usual group chat rules: NO ONE LEAVES! Or else >:D

_Ushijima Wakatoshi set the nickname for Semi Eita to SemiSemiiii_

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
Using words like ‘ought’ or ‘convenient’ isn’t very convincing of you, Tendou-san. Plus, Ushijima-san doesn’t use emojis, especially ones like >:D  
ALSO STOP HACKING USHIJIMA-SAN’S ACCOUNT

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
Tendou, that emoji looks evil. Please don’t use that again when you’re using my name. I don’t want the team to think negatively of me.

**Yamagata Hayato**  
What sup wh y are u awakr thos esrly? Tendol wr alredy hv a gc lmoa witg alk thw memebers??..

**Ohira Reon**  
You should get some sleep, Hayato.

**Yamagata Hayato**  
O k

**Tendou Satori**  
…… wakatoshi-kun

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
What is it, Satori?

**Tendou Satori**  
Akwjdojdhchchcjcjck  
U promised *sad emoji

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
I understand.  
Everyone, I hope we can use this chat to further grow closer as a team, and as friends.

**Tendou Satori**  
U just repeated what I sent

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
I thought that was what you wanted me to say?

**Tendou Satori**  
……

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
I don’t understand what ‘……’ means

**Ohira Reon**  
Perhaps what Satori is trying to say is that he wanted to make a separate chat with just his close friends. Hopefully everyone would participate in this group, what could go wrong?

**Tendou Satori**  
Thank u reon

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
What could go wrong? I am always traumatized every time I’m in a group chat with Tendou-san. He spams our official group chat with Saitou-sensei in it with memes. M e m e s

**Tendou Satori**  
What’s wrong with memes?

**Goshiki Tsutomu**  
Shirabu-senpai doesn’t understand them!

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
SHUT UP THAT WASN’T IT

**Tendou Satori**  
Oh my, kenjirou-kun….  
This cannot be….  
You need to get yourself education

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
I thought that’s what he’s in Shiratorizawa for? Our educational curriculum is quite competent. I’m sure Shirabu would have no trouble understanding memes. We have literature and English classes.

**Tendou Satori**  
What about those classes?

**Ushijima Wakatoshi**  
Aren’t memes some form of idioms and riddles? 

_Seen by everyone_

_9:13 AM_

**Kawanishi Taichi**  
Why are you all awake at freaking 1 AM in the morning?

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
Taichi we’re teenagers  
Staying up is our thing  
Also, why do you use the word ‘freaking’?

**Kawanishi Taichi**  
I was raised in a strict family ok? I don’t get to cuss around. I got used to it by now.

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
Fucking hell go say the word ‘fuck’ no one will shame you for it

**Kawanishi Taichi**  
No

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
Fucking pussy

**SemiSemiiii**  
Shirabu stop trying to make Kawanishi say cuss words

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
No

**SemiSemiiii**  
Watch your attitude, brat  
Also

_SemiSemiiii set his nickname to Eita_

**Eita**  
If we’re doing nicknames, might as well go with our given names  
Anything else gets confusing

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
You get confused to everything

**Eita**  
Are you implying I’m stupid?

**Shirabu Kenjirou**  
No, at times you’re smart on the court  
Maybe not at everything

**Ohira Reon**  
Now now  
Eita, we should go with your idea

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Ushijima Wakatoshi to Wakatoshi_

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Tendou Satori to Satori_

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Yamagata Hayato to Hayato_

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Shirabu Kenjirou to Kenjirou_

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Kawanishi Taichi to Taichi_

_Ohira Reon set the nickname for Goshiki Tsutomu to Tsutomu_

_Ohira Reon set his nickname to Reon_

**Tsutomu**  
Can I change mine?

 **Eita**  
Sure kiddo

_Tsutomu set his nickname to ACE!!_

**Reon**  
How adorable

**Kenjirou**  
Stop it with your delusional ace dreams lil bowl cut piece of shit

**Eita**  
Jesus Christ stop being so mean. It’s just a nickname 

**Reon**  
Now now  
Kenjirou, it’s nice for Tsutomu to visualize that title. That way, the goal becomes clearer for him. Besides, next year, he’ll be the ace as you are going to be captain. Also, apologize to Eita. You were being rude for quite a while.

**Kenjirou**  
You’re right, Ohira-senpai

**Eita**  
Well?

_Kenjirou is offline_

**Eita**  
ASDFGHJKL

**ACE!!**  
The disrespect

 **Eita**  
Oh god I have to deal with his petty ass in this group chat too?

**Taichi**  
P(r)etty

**Eita**  
Shut the fuck up, you kouhais are so rude

**Taichi**  
I wasn’t talking. 

**ACE!!**  
….. twt 

**Eita**  
No not u tsutomu, your perfect

**ACE!!**  
*you’re  
But thanks semi-senpai!!!!!!!!


	2. one peaceful saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cookies, letters, oh and semi receives another bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> january has been painful already i can't imagine what the rest of 2020 has in store for us ;-(

_8:16 AM_   
_Satori is online_

**Satori**  
Good morning everyone! Hope you have a great day, coz I'm loving mine! 

**Reon**  
Hello Satori! And yes, I am enjoying my Saturday so far, my mother and I are working in our flower shop. It's a good thing the place is not too busy!

**Taichi**  
You sound awfully nice and sweet, Tendou-san  
What happened?

**Satori**  
Can't I just be happy and wish you all a great day?

**Hayato**  
eita failed his english exam last week, he told us just now

**Kenjirou**  
lmao

**Reon**  
Is that it? Satori, please don't make fun of Eita for that. Not everyone is fluent in English.

**Satori**  
no no no no that wasn't it! well, partly, but because i may have happened to hear somethn andnweita kun had some interesting extracurricular activity to make up for his test >:)

**Eita**  
shut your mouth. 

**Satori**  
so unguys knownthay next month is Dramatics Club Month?

**Wakatoshi**  
I remember. A lot of students from the Arts and Literature Club are opening the stage for auditions. One girl approached me, asking if I could try and accept the lead role.

**ACE!!**   
YOU CAN ACT, USHIJIMA SENPAI???

**Satori**  
lmaoaoaoaoa i can't picture out wakatoshi playing as romeo ajwidndmsms  
wait, they're doing Romeo and Juliet this year right?  
Akenwkeksjsn there's a lot of kissing scenes  
Wakatoshu don't u dare accept the role ajwiwakechhcd

**Wakatoshi**  
I had to decline the role. We have to start preparing next week for the upcoming tournaments. Anyway, what is it about Semi, Satori, that you have to tell us?

**Eita**  
It's nothing guys  
Wait  
Dammit i should just tell u about it. 

**Satori**  
Oh please do tell

**Eita**  
... on some days i won't be able to come to practice  
i have, stuff to do

**Satori**  
sensei told him that he needs to participate in this year's romeo and juliet  
eita got the lead role  
congratulations semisemi!!!!!

**ACE!!**  
WUOH SEMI SENPAI PLAY JULIET?!??#

**Kenjirou**  
idiot, no

**Eita**  
no, i get to play romeo

**ACE!!**  
I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE LEAD STAR!!!!!

**Eita**  
u wanna take my place kid?

**ACE!!**  
I WISH I COULD!!! BUT KAWANISHI SENPAI SAID I NEED TO PRACTICE WITH HIM WITH MY BLOCKS! AND HAYATO SENPAI WANTED TO TRY BLOCK-FOLLOW UPS WITH MY SPIKES!!!

**Eita**  
......

**Reon**  
Eita, I thought you were doing well with your subjects? What happened?

**Eita**  
it's nothing, i was just too focused on volleyball i guess  
don't worry about it, i won't slack around and i will make up for my absences

**Hayato**  
sorry guys my parents needed me downstairs. i'll be back

**ACE!!**  
SEMI SENPAI!!!  
ARE YOU SAD??? PLEASE DON'T BE, I'M VERY SURE YOU CAN DO IT!!!!  
ALTHOUGH I WILL MISS YOU! YOU'RE VERY NICE WHEN I ASK FOR EXTRA TOSSES!!!

**Kenjirou**  
Goshiki you’ve been typing in all caps please stop it. I feel like you're screaming right into my ears

**ACE!!**  
I NEED TO TYPE IN ALL CAPS!!  
BECAUSE TYPING IN ALL CAPS HELPS ME EXPRESS MY FEELINGS

**Kenjirou**  
PLEASE SHUT UP 

**Taichi**  
Goshiki-kun, who taught u about that?

**ACE!!**   
HINATA! HE'S MY NEW FRIEND!!!

**Satori**  
Is that the mandarin kid who ate ice cream with u last week??? ;-)))

**ACE!!**  
YES! HE BROUGHT HIS SETTER FRIEND WITH HIM TOO! WE MET IN THE INTERSECTION WHERE HE AND USHIJIMA SENPAI MET!!!

**Wakatoshi**  
Ah, I remember that memory.

**Reon**  
What feelings, Tsutomu?

**ACE!!**  
HAPPINESS!!!! I LOVE CHATTING WITH MY SENPAIS!!!

**Taichi**  
you're so cute, Goshiki-kun

**Kenjirou**  
lmao easy with the gay, taichi

**Taichi**  
you're just jealous bc i'm making progress with mine.

**ACE!!**  
WHAT PROGRESS???

**Taichi**  
It's nothing, Goshiki-kun. I'm outside your house now.

**ACE!!**  
OKAY!!

_1:16 PM_

**Hayato**  
guys  
my mom made cookies today  
she might have overdone it  
and now she wants me to take these cinnamon cookies when i go back to school  
any of you wanted to take them? 

**Kenjirou**  
Cinnamon?!

**Hayato**  
Yes. Cinnamon.

**Kenjirou**  
....

**Eita**  
You could ask for it, you know. Hayato's offering 

**Kenjirou**  
Can I have them, Yamagata-san?

**Hayato**  
sure! i just need to put it in a nice container! also, do share it with Tsutomu, he likes sweet treats.

**Kenjirou**  
Do I have to share?

**Eita**  
Shirabu don't keep all the cookies to yourself. Remember what happened last month?

**Kenjirou**  
....no

**Eita**  
You got an upset stomach from eating all those chocolate chip cookies. Share it with the other kids.

**Hayato**  
OmF g u call them kids

**Eita**  
meh. they whine and cry and demand all the time. they're kids 

**Kenjirou**  
I DON'T WHINE AND CRY! AND I DON'T DEMAND! 

**Eita**  
Guess who knocked on my door last week just because he couldn't sleep? And demanded for some warm milk?   
Guess who woke me up in the middle of the night one Wednesday night and snuck me in to the dormitory kitchen?

**Kenjirou**  
BUT YOU SAID I COULD APPROACH YOU WHEN I NEEDED ANYTHING

**Hayato**  
lmao is that why u were covered in flour that morning?

**Eita**  
yes. i didn't think you would need me for cookies. i feel like u only needed me for my baking skills :-((

**Kenjirou**  
but u promised u would try to help me with anything I need..and i need cookies

_Taichi is online_

**Taichi**  
I heard cookies. and shirabu sulking. What’s up?

**Hayato**  
semi just exposed himself. Lol say what u want eita but u know deep down u like taking care of ur kouhais wink wink

**Eita**  
Can’t believe u just typed wink wink what a loser

**Hayato**  
Say goodbye to your hair products. I ain’t buying them again. U know my place is the only one who sells ur ridiculous overpriced hair dyes

**Eita**  
….

**Hayato**  
Yeah that’s more like it

**Kenjirou**  
U pay all that money, and for what? 

**Eita**  
I get this ridiculous hair that u all make fun of. And yet, I’m the only one in the team who gets a girlfriend. So shut ur mouth.

**Kenjirou**  
Ajjdid;peodapdkdkdd shiratorizawa girls have noo taste! 

_7:23 PM_

**Wakatoshi**  
Semi, I already informed the coaches about your role in the school’s play. They said it’s fine to skip a few practices if you really need to leave, but of course you’ll have to perform extra drills to catch up with the others. Please do your best, Saitou-sensei said he’ll be inviting the whole team to watch. 

**Eita**  
WTF  
Don’t come satori will never let me rest about it  
Dammit

**Kenjirou**  
Oooohhh scared to embarrass yourself? I’ve played in a few plays back in middle school and I always nailed my roles

**Eita**  
That’s b cur a shameless little shit. And what role? Ur like what? A tree?

**Kenjirou**  
THE Tree! I have a major part, I partake in a lot of scenes! Don’t disrespect THE TREE!


	3. so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happened to the lil bowl-cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: minor mentions of vomiting
> 
> extra note: the last part crashed and i am too lazy to edit it im sorry

_6:47 AM_

**Eita**  
so my rehearsals start today  
wish me luck  
i really don't want to go  
but i must

**Kenjirou**  
It's not that bad you overdramatic bitch

**Satori**  
yeah eita-kun!  
don't sweat it so much!

**Taichi**  
Don't worry about the team semi-san, we'll look out for each other

**Kenjirou**  
You're making it sound like he's leaving. Or dead.

**Taichi**  
I'm just trying to lighten up the situation. You know how Semi-san worries about his juniors.

**Kenjirou**  
Well he doesn't need to worry about me. I'll be fine

**Satori**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(cut for length)

**Taichi**  
L-O-L. I'm not talking about you.  
It's Goshiki that he worries the most. And me. And the other first years. 

**Eita**  
i don't worry about you lot lmao

**Hayato**  
HMMMMMMMM

**Reon**  
There's no shame in looking out and caring for them, Eita.

**Wakatoshi**  
That's true. As the captain, I also have to think about the team in the years to come. That is why as their seniors, we must do our best in nurturing them in the ways that we were taught from our seniors before us.

**Eita**  
i didn't need to be reminded of these thank u very much.

**Kenjirou**  
oh. I keep forgetting that you'll all be graduating soon.

**Eita**  
....yeah it sucks

**Kenjirou**  
Well good riddance

**Satori**  
Kenjirou I am appalled! How would you feel if your favorite kouhai doesn't want you around anymore?

**Kenjirou**  
We all know Goshiki's your favorite, Tendou-san. And I am talking about getting rid of fussy senpais off my back (Tendou-san, Yamagata-san, and Semi-san oh god get rid of that bitch)

**Hayato**  
HOW COULD YOU??!!

**Eita**  
hey ho suddenly can’t read but whatever it is that Shirabu's saying it's a lie just like his personality byeee

_3:04 PM_

**Eita**  
oh god  
i've been saying this line over and over  
it's an endless cycle  
someone take me out of here

**Reon**  
What seems to be the problem, Eita?

**Hayato**  
Papa Reon is activated

**Eita**  
i also got a fight with the scriptwriter

**Reon**  
Well, I know for a fact that you don't usually act like that. What happened?

**Eita**  
i just added a few suggestions to the play  
and they're not letting me  
i honestly think i was just helping  
apparently, my opinion doesn't matter

**Hayato**  
LMAO you're actually getting invested in the play and making comments

**Eita**  
if i'm gonna act in it, then i'm not letting them make a fool out of me wtf  
the script SUCKS ASS

**Kenjirou**  
DON'T SAY THAT

**Eita**  
IT'S TRUE

**Kenjirou**  
HOW DARE YOU??  
Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a script?  
People expect you to finish it in one sitting  
And listen to assholes complain about the lines being "too lengthy"

**Eita**  
why are you so mad about it? i'll send u a copy, and we'll see what you'll have to say

**Kenjirou**  
I don't need to read it to know the value of a scriptwriter's hardwork.

**Taichi**  
I'm sorry about him, Semi-san. He just had a little triggering moment back when he was in middle school. 

**Eita**  
well whatever. i've seen a few plays enough to make a comment about it. i'm just thinking about ways to improve the play. it's not like i'm dismissing their hardwork.  
but i'll just have to say this: THE SCRIPT SUCKS ASS  
TAKE THAT SHIRABU!

**Kenjirou**  
YOU JUST HAVE NO TASTE IN CLASSICS YOU ILLITERATE BITCH 

**Hayato**  
Harsh. Not wrong, but harsh.

**Eita**  
QJENDJWINSKDWOOWWK 

_8:16 PM_

**Wakatoshi**  
Eita, I just had a call from one of the organizers of the play that you'll be having evening rehearsals. I called them back and asked if you could be excused for even just half an hour. I texted you about the excuse. I'll be expecting you right away.

**Eita**  
oh right about that  
what happened?

**Taichi**  
Goshiki's in the clinic, Semi-san. Tendou's with him, and he won't tell us what happened.

_8:20 PM_ **Eita** im on my way  
i heard he fainted in practice? 

**Kenjirou** Yes. Apparently, he skipped lunch today, and while we're worried about his health, we're still waiting for coach's word. He's so pissed. 

**Taichi** Goshiki's even more anxious at coach. I'm trying to convince him right now that coach is pissed at him for skipping his meals. He may be strict but he's not heartless. 

**Hayato** don't worry about dinner, we already have it ready for you since i'm pretty sure you're hungry already 

_10:47 PM_

**Eita** Tsutomu, don't do that again alright? you scared me for a while. 

**ACE!!** Sorry, Semi-senpai, I didn't mean to make you all worry about me 

**Kenjirou** LMAO 

**Eita** don't ever hide anything from me again. satori didn't tell me soon about this and im really pissed. i want u to trust me about anything, bc he told me that u were scared of letting me know about it 

**Kenjirou** LMAO 

**ACE!!** Yes, senpai! I'm really sorry! 

**Eita** (how could i say no to that face) im glad we're clear on this issue already. also, u need to sleep. coach will be keeping an extra eye on you. if he sees that u are not in top condition tomorrow, u will have to take another day off. also, shirabu stop laughing at him 

**Kenjirou** I can't help it. I never expected it to happen it was so stupid 

**ACE!!** Shirabu-san stop it! ヽ(`⌒´メ)/ 

**Taichi** oh no he's using kaomojis 

**Hayato** HOW ADORABLE!!! 

**Kenjirou** I am not threatened by a kid who just passed out in practice just because he refused to eat after having a nightmare of eating human organs 

**Eita** Don't remind him please, satori actually told me that he vomited in lunch 

**Taichi** i....feel sick  
Goshiki-kun I regret having to listen to you about that dream. I don't think I'll be having meat for a while 

**Eita** FUCKING-don't skip meals please you need it you growing kids DON'T SKIP MEALS!!! I swear to god if i heard any of u getting confined again at the clinic I WILL BEAT YO ASS 

**Kenjirou** Kinky 


	4. a normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sneak peak inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you all leave a comment even just an emoji just so i'll know you're there? ^^ btw i changed the format i got tired of the old one (→_→) (→_→) (→_→)

WAKATOSHI  
I have been looking for Satori for a while now, do any of you know about his whereabouts?

REON  
Well, practice did end up early, I’m sure he’ll come around. You know how him, sometimes he likes to wander off on his own.

WAKATOSHI  
But I am worried, just as I was the last time he didn’t tell me where he went. 

HAYATO  
yowwww I just read ur message and satori wanted me to inform u that he’s at the kitchen right now.

REON  
You mean, at the cafeteria’s kitchen?

HAYATO  
yesss

WAKATOSHI  
Ohira, I will go and check on him right now. Please take over for me.

TAICHI  
We do have our vice-captain, Soekawa-san right?

KENJIROU  
Soekawa-senpai told me that he feels more of a manager than a teammate. Since he mostly does the paperwork. He would love it if Ohira-senpai would lead the team when Ushijima-san’s not around.

ACE!!  
Ushijima-san! Can I go with you???

WAKATOSHI  
Sure, Goshiki. But we won’t take long, we have a match this evening

TAICHI  
ugghhhh living in dorms suck because at any hour or day, coach will call us in for practice 

REON  
I understand how you feel. But I guess this is just how it is to be in a strong team.  
Learn not to push yourselves too much, we can’t afford any of you to be in worse conditions

KENJIROU  
By the way, did any of you guys stayed after evening practice yesterday?

TAICHI  
I stayed a bit further just to shower, other than that, no. why?

KENJIROU  
No reason.

HAYATO  
Guys semi asked me to return these hand towels i have at hand. he said someone lend it to him yesterday when he was doing extra practice. He doesn’t remember who’s it from, he literally just passed out last night

TAICHI  
Are those the hand towels I bought for you, Shirabu?

KENJIROU  
No, it was my mother’s.  
No.  
NO.

TAICHI  
Semi-san is literally your boyfriend and you’re ashamed of admitting it was you who took care of him (assuming you even have the heart)

KENJIROU  
WE’RE NOT TOGETHER

TAICHI  
Oh. 

KENJIROU  
You’re not going to ask any more questions?

HAYATO  
Nahhh you’d deny it all anyway. If Eita isn’t your boyfriend, are you….?

KENJIROU  
NO

HAYATO  
….friends? I’m *sheds a tear* finally, you guys are getting along!

KENJIROU  
Ughhh whatever, can’t I just be nice to him for no reason? I was worried because he literally passed out after his serving drills and no one was there so I took care of him that’s all. 

TAICHI  
Nice, worried, care.  
How generous of you, Kenjirou.

KENJIROU  
Quit it. So what? I’m leaving (→_→)

REON  
Now, now. Stop with the teasing, let’s take this opportunity to rest while we still can. Let’s wait for captain.

HAYATO  
Bye bye

1:27 PM

SATORI  
Heeeelp wakatoshi won’t stop scolding meeeee

KENJIROU  
What did you do, this time, Tendou-san?

SATORI  
You’re not my mom!

EITA  
What did you do, this time, Tendou?

SATORI  
I just took a little trip to the kitchen and he’s mad because I didn’t tell him about it

ACE!!  
Tendou-senpai was with the cooks! They invited him over when he was sneaking in for some snacks because they ran out of it. But he’s okay!

WAKATOSHI  
I’m not mad, Satori. I was just thinking about what happened to you the last time we left you alone.

SATORI  
wellllllll no need to be worried now! Semi-semi-chan taught me how to punch someone hard and fast so I know what to do the next time someone messes with me!

REON  
I….I’m glad you’re learning how to look out for yourself, Satori. But violence is not the answer.

KENJIROU  
What do you mean violence is not the answer smh every time I see semi-san’s face I wanna smack him right in the head

EITA  
Shut up bet you can’t even throw a punch at me

KENJIROU  
Underestimating me, Senpai???

EITA  
Nahhhh I’ll catch your hands before you can even try it

TAICHI  
Oh yes, typical. Person A throws a punch but Person B catches their arms first and pins them on the wall while their eyes are burning with anger, and hidden of lust for each other’s touch under the guise of hatred and annoyance. 

KENJIROU  
What the fuck

TAICHI  
I’m a sucker for romance alright?

HAYATO  
Wanna be a sucker for my dick—

ACE!!  
Senpai what the fuck—

EITA  
TSUTOMU!  
!!!

REON  
Hayato please, 

HAYATO  
Sorry guys

TAICHI  
aha mMm yes senpai ure so kinky >////< ure embarrassing me nooooo dont do this in public, theyll know i want you to throw your hands around my neck and choke me O//O sENPAII

WAKATOSHI  
I am concerned.

REON  
Let me just say this.  
What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> updates will take time (i am a graduating senior high school kid) but i will do my best!
> 
> some jokes are old i'm sorry, i'm not one with the cool kids ;-(((


End file.
